Sorpresas
by AviBlack
Summary: La guerra ha finalizado y con ello Harry espera poder tener por fin una vida normal junto a su familia y amigos. Pero la aparición de alguien a quien creia muerto y unos extraños sueños le demostraran que no ha terminado aún. Semi Universo alternativo.
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia la subí hace años y está escrita hace aun más. Es casi un UA ya que está situada tras el quinto año. La escribí antes de que saliera el sexto libro y aun no me había leido el quinto del todo.  
La historia la he corregido y reescrito. Espero que os guste.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a J.K Rowlling. Escribo esta historia por y para fans y sin animo de lucro.

Cualquier fallo o sugerencia será bien aceptada.  
Esto es solo el prologo, mañana subiré el primer capítulo.

* * *

**Prologo**

Era de noche y el viento golpeaba con fuerza. El callejón Diagon nunca había sido tan sombrío como esa noche.

Se lamentó por un momento pensando en que su última visión del mundo sería esa: él en medio de la plaza, arrodillado vulgarmente frente a esos hombres que lo apuntaban con sus varitas regocijándose de su estado.

Su cuerpo le dolía horrores y se mantenía sin caer al suelo como podía, casi no era capaz de ver nada tras la sangre que inundaba su cara y sus oídos se llenaban con las desagradables risas de los culpables de su situación.

Cerró los ojos esperando el golpe final, preguntándose si dolería, en si su familia encontraría su cuerpo algún día o si sus amigos le llorarían.

En un último golpe de lucidez abrió los ojos y sonrió a sus captores. Si moriría, que lo haría, sería de pie. Mirando a sus captores a la cara y demostrándoles que son tan poca cosa para él que ni muerto se postraría ante ellos.

Haciendo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban incorporó primero su pierna derecha y uso esa fuerza para incorporarse a duras penas.

Su pierna izquierda se quejó por el peso y sus costillas crujieron dificultándole erguir su espalda como debía ser, debían de estar rotas la mayoría.

Ya de pie, completamente erguido y recto, con la cabeza alta y una sonrisa ladina, disfruto hasta el último segundo de las miradas coléricas y los insultos a su persona.

Con el reflejo verde que inundo su mirada se supo ganador.

Lo que nuestro personaje no pudo ver fue la luz dorada que lo envolvió engulléndolo a él y al rayo verde que lo atacó.


	2. Chapter 2

**Como ya os dije, este fic está escrito hace muchos años, por lo que hay cosas que concuerdan con los libros y otras muchas que no.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Harry estaba sentado en uno de los bancos del andén 9 ¾ esperando a que Hermione y Ron llegaran del coche con sus cosas.

Era principios de Enero y el trió de oro había pasado la Navidad en Grimmauld place con Sirius, Remus y toda la familia Weasley allí. Y posteriormente año nuevo en casa de Hermione.

Harry se sentía feliz. Eran sus primeras navidades sin sobresaltos y sin entrenamientos. Se había pasado tres semanas enteras entre bromas, regalos, paseos y clases a Ron sobre cómo va una casa entera al estilo muggle.

¿Qué porque su navidad había sido tan perfecta? Sencillo, después de tantísimos años, por fin ese verano había derrotado a Voldemort. Había sido una batalla larga y dura, pero al fin lo había conseguido, fue más astuto y en un ágil movimiento hizo chocar una maldición asesina que iba a él y que rebotara contra el Lord, dándole la victoria final.

Todo eso supuso un gran alivio. No más entrenamientos, no más clases de Oclumancia con Snape y no más profecías nunca más. Solo disfrutar de una vida normal con su nueva familia; Sirius y Remus, que para sorpresa de todos habían resultado ser pareja.

Harry observó que el andén estaba repleto, parecía ser que no habían sido los únicos en querer pasar las navidades con sus seres queridos, y no le extrañaba, después de una guerra nadie quería pasar las fiestas fuera de casa.

Unas manos agitándose a lo lejos llamaron su atención, eran Hermione y Ron que ya estaban llegando e iban hablando animadamente.

Aún no entendía cómo era posible que no estuvieran saliendo juntos. Se les notaba a leguas que estaban locos el uno por el otro.

Pero su amiga en esos momentos estaba saliendo con Víctor Krum, aunque era una relación a distancia y no creía que fuesen a durar mucho tiempo.

―`_Claro que si Harry, como sabes TANTO de relaciones´ _

Era frustrante, estaba en sexto curso y lo más parecido a una novia que había tenido era Cho Chang.

― ¡Harry! ―le llamó Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Agarró su baúl y corrió hacia ellos para subir al tren. Iba tan apresurado que no vio a la chica que iba frente a él y acabaron chocando.

― ¡Ay! Lo siento… ―empezó a disculparse, pero se calló al ver quién era.

Pansy Parkinson. En el suelo.

― ¡Eres un bruto Potter! ―chilló la chica.

Blaise Zabini y Theodore Nott llegaron corriendo y ayudaron a Parkinson a ponerse en pie.

―Tranquila Pansy ―le dijo Nott con voz tranquila―, no hay porque enfadarse.

Desde el final de la guerra los Slytherin habían procurado no empezar peleas, ni seguirlas. Es más se esforzaban por ignorarlos.

― ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que si no está Malfoy para deciros que hacer no os atrevéis a meteros con los Gryffindor?

Esfuerzos que quedan en vano gracias a su querido amigo Ron.

― ¡Ron! ―gritó Hermione enfadada jalándolo del brazo―. No le hagan caso.

Hermione los empujó dentro del tren de mala manera, regañando a Ron por su comportamiento.

¡Ah sí!

Esa era otra de las novedades de ese año. Malfoy había desaparecido durante la guerra y nadie sabía de su paradero o que le había pasado. Sus padres estaban histéricos.

Al entrar al tren buscaron un vagón libre por todas partes, pero estaban todos ocupados. Parecía que todo Hogwarts estaba ahí metido. Solo quedaban sitios libres en la zona de los Slytherin, pero era mejor no tentar a la suerte. Después de buscar largo rato por fin encontraron un vagón ocupado por solo una persona. Un chico.

Hermione, tomando iniciativa, tocó a la puerta y se asomó con una sonrisa.

―Hola, ¿te importa que no sentemos aquí? Es que el resto de vagones está lleno.

El chico en cuestión tenía la cara tapada por una gorra y la capucha de una chaqueta negra que tenia puesta por encima.

No respondió, pero hizo un gesto con la mano para que entraran. Se sentaron en el asiento contiguo, Harry junto a la ventana, Hermione en medio y Ron junto a la puerta.

Una vez acomodadas todas las cosas Harry se paró a mirar al chico que estaba frente a él.

A parte de la chaqueta y la gorra que prácticamente le cubrían media cara, llevaba puesto unos vaqueros holgados, como los que se usaban por Londres muggle.

El chico en cuestión estaba recostado a lo largo del asiento, apoyando su espalda en la pared de la ventana. Harry trató de ver, disimuladamente, cómo era la cara del chico, pero solo veía vagamente parte de la nariz, que era fina y alargada y los labios.

Sin saber muy bien por qué, llegaron imágenes a su mente de Malfoy y la guerra. Se regañó a sí mismo por volver a rememorar partes de la guerra, cuando se había prometido no volver a pensar en ella.

Antes de la batalla final, sorprendentemente muchas familias de mortífagos dieron la espalda al Lord y se unieron a él y a la Orden del Fénix, entre ellas, la familia Malfoy.

Bueno, no toda la familia.

Una tarde Snape llegó al número 12 de Grimmauld Place junto a un malherido Lucius Malfoy y a su lado Narcisa Malfoy aguantándose las lágrimas, tratando de mantener la postura.

Según le explicó el señor Weasley mas adelante, Snape había logrado convencer a Narcissa y Lucius para que no siguieran adelante con la guerra y huyeran. Voldemort se enteró de eso antes que pudiera irse y decidió poner cartas en el asunto.

Milagrosamente, Snape llegó a tiempo para salvarlos, pero le costó su tapadera en los mortífagos.

Los días siguientes Snape se la pasó yendo y viniendo, cuidando de Lucius y tranquilizando a Narcisa. Pero en todos esos días no vio ni un solo pelo de Draco.

Hasta esa tarde.

_Estaban en el salón. Remus y Hermione estaban sentados en el sofá hablando, mientras que Harry y Ron jugaban al ajedrez con Sirius que ayudaba a Harry, tratando de evitar una humillante derrota que implicara al pelirrojo ganando en tres movimientos o menos._

_De pronto, escucharon estallido de la chimenea producido por la red flu. Quien salió de la chimenea los dejó sorprendidos, era Severus Snape agarrando del pescuezo a Draco Malfoy, que estaba despeinado y tenía cara de estar adolorido._

―_Mocoso irresponsable. ―farfullaba, o más bien gruñía Snape._

_Pasó de largo, ignorando a los presentes en la sala y los gritos de Sirius pidiendo explicaciones, y se fue, a lo que Harry intuyó, seria la habitación de Lucius y Narcisa._

_Segundos después hizo su aparición Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa serena._

―_Buenas tardes. Por sus caras veo que Severus y el joven Malfoy ya llegaron._

―_Profesor, ¿qué pasa? _

_Hermione estaba notablemente preocupada, tanto ella como los demás conocían a Draco, y si Snape había tenido que traerlo por la fuerza lo más probable es que, en ese momento, tuvieran a un mortífago consumado en Grimmauld Place._

―_No se preocupe señorita Granger, se lo diremos a su debido tiempo. ―fue su lacónica respuesta._

_Y sin más se fue por el mismo rumbo que había tomado Snape._

_Pasaron, lo que a Harry le parecieron horas, sin saber nada ni de los Malfoy, ni de Snape, ni del Director. Ron y Sirius no paraban de hacer comentarios sobre lo que seguramente le estarían haciendo a "mini-Malfoy". _

_Tenían la teoría de que Draco había decidido seguir siendo mortífago. _

_Pronto se empezó a escuchar la voz de Draco, que bajaba las escaleras e iba en dirección a la sala en la que ellos estaban._

―_Por última vez, no, no y ¡No! ―vociferó Draco entrando al salón, sin prestar el más mínimo caso a los presentes en la habitación._

_Seguido de él llegaron Dumbledore y Snape._

―_Piénsalo hijo. ―pidió de forma tranquila el director._

_Draco tomó un puñado de polvos flu y giró la cara para mirar a su padrino y al director._

―_Mirad, ya lo pensé, lo medité y tomé una decisión. No voy a participar en esta guerra. _

_Draco respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse. Tenía que salir de ahí lo más pacíficamente que pudiera._

―_Draco, ¿no ves que tu ayuda nos vendría muy bien? Además tu madre te necesita. ─dijo Snape tratando de convencer al chico o por lo menos de no perder los nervios._

_Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius y Remus veían la escena atónitos. Estaban presenciando facetas de Snape y Malfoy que no esperaron llegar a ver nunca._

―_En primer lugar, no me necesitáis Severus. Tenéis a un montón de magos para ayudaros a luchar contra los mortífagos… o los pocos que le quedan al Lord, ah y tenéis a San- Potter para que haga lo que tiene que hacer―señaló despectivamente a Potter―, y por último, mi madre está bien, está con mi padre, que por cierto, lo he visto mejor de lo que me dijiste. ―dijo con terquedad el rubio._

― _¡Maldita sea Draco! ¡Estamos en medio de una guerra! ¡No puedes ir paseándote por media Inglaterra esperando que no te pase nada! _

_Ron tragó saliva, a Snape se le estaba empezando a hinchar esa vena en el cuello, que también se le hinchaba cuando Longbottom hacia estallar una de sus pociones._

―_Lo siento padrino, pero tengo otras cosas de las que encargarme. Y personalmente, que gane el lord o no… me da igual._

_Dicho esto levantó su mano dentro de la chimenea y dejó caer los polvos flu con fuerza, llevándoselo muy lejos de ahí._

Esa fue la última vez que vio a Malfoy, bueno que lo vio él y el resto, porque desde entonces nadie más había vuelto a saber de él.

¿Estaría muerto?

Esa discusión ocurrió a finales de mayo, unas pocas semanas antes de la gran batalla. Sus padres lo habían buscado por todos lados, hasta por debajo de las piedras. Que decir que la pobre Señora Malfoy estaba desolada, había escuchado a Andrómeda decir que su hermana ya ni se molestaba en aparentar buenas maneras o mantener el tipo.

Pero a Harry se le hacía raro todo ese tema, si Malfoy estaba muerto ¿por qué no habían encontrado el cadáver? ¿Y si estaba escondido? Aunque a esas alturas no había razón para estarlo.

Volvió a mirar al chico que estaba frente a él, y si lo pensaba bien… era raro ver a alguien nuevo a esas alturas del curso.

Se fijó en Hermione, que parecía pensar lo mismo que él.

―Hola ―saludó la chica para llamarle la atención―. ¿Eres nuevo verdad? No recuerdo haberte visto por el colegio.

El chico, que hasta el momento había estado ignorando a los Gryffindor, giró la cabeza hacia Hermione y le dedicó una larga sonrisa. Pero aun estando de cara no se le veía bien.

Como la vez anterior no respondió y solo se dedicó a hacer un gesto con la mano indicando un "más o menos"

―Yo soy Hermione y ellos son Ron y Harry ―siguió hablando la chica, señalando a sus amigos correspondientemente― ¿Y tú? Es raro que lleguen alumnos nuevos a estas alturas.

Hermione, levantó la mano para estrechársela al chico, era obvio que le estaba empezando a mosquear no recibir ninguna respuesta de él.

El chico en cuestión se incorporó y se sentó bien para estrecharle la mano a Granger.

Abrió la boca, a punto de responder, pero la puerta del vagó se abrió interrumpiéndoles.

―Con que aquí estas. ―dijo entrando al vagón, Blaise Zabini.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capitulo, la proxima semana más. Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Cualquier error que hayais visto o falta de ortografía decidmelo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Una semana más aquí estoy con un nuevo capitulo. Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me animais mucho :)  
**

**Antes que nada aviso: hay Ooc, sobretodo porque esto está escrito antes de que me enterara de que Zabini es de piel negra y no italiano como pensaba, asi que en su momento le di una personalidad más abierta y descarada.**

**Cualquier fallo o falta de ortografía avisadme :)**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

El vagón se vio cargado por un incómodo silencio al ver a Zabini irrumpir de esa forma tan brusca, silencio que desapareció al llegar Parkinson.

― ¡Que te has hecho en la cara! ―le gritó al chico, que aun sostenía la mano de Hermione.

―Perdí una apuesta. ¿Pero a que me queda bien? ―habló por fin el chico de la capucha, con un arrastras de palabras muy característico.

― ¿Malfoy? ―preguntó Ron incrédulo.

Hermione retiró la mano de golpe, como si hubiera recibido una descarga.

Y efectivamente, era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy que se puso en pie y se quitó la gorra junto a la capucha.

Les sonrió a Pansy y Blaise, este último le miraba con una mueca de burla.

―Y yo que pensé que si me iba lo suficientemente lejos podría evitaros. ―dijo con desinterés―. ¿Cómo me reconociste? ―quiso saber el rubio.

―Por la sonrisa de tonto que pones al ver una chica bonita.

El sonrojo de Hermione no pasó desapercibido por nadie y solo logró que Zabini ensanchara aún más su sonrisa burlona y que Draco soltara una ligera risa.

Harry estaba que no cabía en sí de asombro. Miraba desconcertado a Draco, si es que ese era el autentico Malfoy, porque estaba irreconocible.

Recordaba la última vez que lo vio y podría haber jurado que él mismo era más alto que Malfoy, pero ahora el rubio le sacaba un buen trecho y su cara parecía más madura y formada. ¿Se podía cambiar tanto en seis meses? También se fijó que tenía el pelo algo más corto y un piercing plateado en la ceja derecha.

Un momento… ¿un piercing?

―Todo el mundo piensa que estás muerto. ―murmuró Parkinson acercándose lentamente al rubio―. Por Merlín, ¿Qué te has hecho en tu preciosa cara?

La pobre chica parecía querer echarse a llorar mirando aquel trozo de metal.

―Ya te lo he dicho, perdí una apuesta y me lo tuve que hacer. Pero me queda bien y me gusta. ―respondió con vez serena.

―Pero, pero tu cara, tu preciosa cara esta mancillada por… por esa cosa.

Definitivamente la morena se iba a echar a llorar.

―Quién diría que eras de los que se perfora la cara. ―comentó Hermione mostrándose curiosa por el pendiente del chico.

― ¡Mi Draco no es de esos barriobajeros que se agujerean la cara!

A Harry le empezaban a causar dolor de cabeza lo chillidos de Pansy.

―Nunca me había planteado el hacerme algo así, ni siquiera sabía que se pudiera, pero perdí una apuesta. ―respondió Malfoy pasando un brazo por los hombros de Parkinson para tranquilizarla.

Hermione se sorprendió por la respuesta del rubio, bueno no por la respuesta en sí, si no por la familiaridad con la que le estaba hablando el chico. Casi había esperado un insulto o un "no te importa" por su parte.

Aun que Hermione no fue la única en darse cuenta de la forma de hablar del rubio.

Ron también lo notó.

El pelirrojo, que se había quedado en estado de shock al ver que el chico con el que estaban viajando era Malfoy, pareció volver en sí, cuando lo escuchó hablar con Hermione. Se puso en pie colérico y empezó a gritar.

― ¿¡Qué clase de broma sádica es esta hurón!

―Ninguna. ―respondió con simpleza el otro.

― ¿¡Ninguna! ¿¡Y entonces por qué demonios estás aquí, en NUESTRO vagón hablando con Hermione tan tranquilo, como si no la hubieras estado insultando los últimos cinco años!

Harry estaba seguro de que a Ron tarde o temprano le estallaría la venita que tenía en la frente.

―A ver comadreja. ―dijo con su tono arrogante de siempre, "ahora sí, ese si era Malfoy". ―Para empezar, en este vagón estaba yo primero, fueron ustedes los que me pidieron entrar. ―dijo respondiendo a la primera parte de la pregunta, dándole tiempo a Ron a murmurar algo como: _"Si lo sé no entro"_ ―, y por último, le hablo así a Granger porque no me apetece ponerme a discutir, no estoy de humor y como bien dijo Blaise, yo no le hago ascos a una cara bonita.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse y aparto la vista. Eso solo logró enfurecer más a Ron que estaba a punto de mandarle un buen puñetazo. ¿Para qué usar la magia, cuando puedes sentir el glorioso sabor de la victoria con tus propias manos? Pero si no lo golpeo fue porque; A) Hermione lo había agarrado del brazo instándolo a sentarse y B) Harry empezó a hablar.

―Malfoy, tú mismo lo has dicho, estabas en este vagón antes que nosotros, ¿por qué nos has dejado entrar si se supone que nos odias? ―preguntó Harry algo confundido por la actitud de Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a él y se inclinó para quedar cara a cara.

― ¿No me escuchas Potter? No le hago ascos a caras bonitas. ―respondió de manera sensual fijando su vista en los labios del moreno.

Acto seguido se incorporó, agarró sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta junto a Pansy y Blaise.

―Nos vemos en Hogwarts.

Por fin estaban en el Gran Comedor.

Ni Harry ni sus amigos habían comentado nada de lo ocurrido en el tren, se habían encontrado con Ginny y Neville un rato después y decidieron actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Todo había sido demasiado bizarro.

Por un lado estaba el cambio físico que Malfoy había dado en tan solo seis meses, era más alto y maduro, y su actitud… esa forma en la que les habló y como coqueteó con él y con Hermione. Todo eso era tan perturbador.

Harry volvió a prestar atención al director Dumbledore. Era mejor no pensar más en el rubio, que por cierto, no se había presentado a cenar.

―Eso es todo, alumnos. Espero que hayan pasado unas buenas fiestas y ahora sí, que empiece la cena.

― ¿Os habéis enterado? ―preguntó Ginny, sentada junto a Harry.

― ¿De qué? ―preguntó de vuelta Hermione interesada.

―Dicen que han visto a Malfoy en el tren. ―respondió Neville no dejando que Ginny respondiera.

Ron se atragantó con el jugo de calabaza mientras que Harry y Hermione se ponían tensos al oír el nombre de Malfoy.

― ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó Neville.

Ron asintió a la vez que cogía el vaso de agua que Hermione le estaba pasando.

―Volviendo al tema, pues como os decía, han visto a Malfoy en el tren junto a Zabini y Parkinson ―continuó Ginny una vez vio que Ron volvía a la normalidad.

―Yo creía que estaba muerto. ―comentó Neville.

―La verdad es que yo también. ―dijo Hermione pensativa―. Pero no ha aparecido para cenar.

― ¿Dónde creéis que esté? ―preguntó Ron con interés.

―Se habrá ido a Slytherin. ―propuso Harry mirando a la mesa de las serpientes, donde vio a Zabini y a Parkinson. ―Aun que ahí están Zabini y Parkinson.

La cena pasó sin más inconveniente, en ningún momento le contaron a Ginny y a Neville que ellos habían visto a Malfoy, pero si especularon sobre que haría de vuelta en Hogwarts.

Una vez acabada la cena Harry y el resto de Gryffindor se fueron a sus habitaciones, a excepción de Ron y Hermione que les tocaba ronda de prefectos.

Por otra parte, Draco se dirigía al despacho del director con total tranquilidad, había pasado la cena junto a Nott en su habitación en Slytherin, pensando cómo recuperar esos tres meses de clase sin que los profesores le dieran problemas.

Cuando llegó frente a la estatua de la gárgola vio con fingida sorpresa que estaba abierta.

Al entrar en el despacho, Draco vio al director dando de comer a su fénix. Le gustaba ese pajarraco, la última vez que lo vio, había sido bastante cariñoso con él. Aun que dudaba que Fawkes lo recordara.

―Señor Malfoy, no esperaba verlo hasta mañana por la mañana, pensé que estaría cansado. ―dijo Dumbledore con voz serena mientras se volvía a sentar tras su escritorio.

El director no parecía sorprendido de verlo ahí, pero ese hombre siempre parecía saberlo todo.

―Y lo estoy, pero me quería quitar esto de encima de una vez, no me gusta tener cuentas pendientes. ―respondió con voz neutra, mientras se sentaba frente al director y miraba de reojo al fénix.

―Lo comprendo, ¿Y bien? ¿De qué quería hablar conmigo? ―preguntó el director viendo como el rubio se ponía en pie y se paraba frente a Fawkes.

Draco esperó un poco a elegir su respuesta mientras acercaba su mano de forma cautelosa al fénix, para acariciar su pelaje.

― ¿Cómo lo supo? ―fue la respuesta del chico, pasando la mano de forma suave por la cabeza de Fawkes.

El director sonrió en respuesta antes de empezar a hablar.

Unas horas después Ron llegaba furioso a su habitación. Entró tratando de no despertar a sus amigos, se puso el pijama de mala gana y se tumbó en la cama, recordando el encontronazo que había tenido con Zabini.

No sabía por qué, pero desde que había comenzado el curso Zabini aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para molestarlo, eso sí, cuando no había nadie.

Había tratado de contárselo a Harry y a Hermione, pero la chica siempre le echaba la culpa a él, acusándolo se provocar constantemente peleas.

Era lo que más lo cabreaba, ese Slytherin nunca se había metido entre las disputas de casas. Es más nunca se había percatado de su existencia hasta mediados de quinto, cuando empezó a ganar fama de Don Juan entre chicas y chicos. Y por lo que sabía, ya había estado con unos cuantos chicos de Gryffindor.

No era que a él le llamara la atención Zabini, no, él prefería las chicas. Es más ya se había acostado con unas cuantas a lo largo del curso. Pero se le hacía raro que alguien tan discreto los primeros años, ahora estuviera en boca de todos.

Y ese era el problema, Zabini se había vuelto más arrogante con el tiempo, y al igual que Malfoy fue a por Harry, Zabini parecía haber decidido ir a por él.

_Acababa de empezar su ronda nocturna con Hermione, cada uno iba por un lado diferente del castillo para abarcar más sitio, no era la primera vez que se les escapaba algún alumno que decidiera estar fuera de su sala común._

_Ron caminaba distraído, sin pensar en nada, cuando una figura de su misma complexión se le cruzó haciendo que cayera al suelo por el choque._

―_Weasley, deberías fijarte mejor por donde caminas ―dijo la persona que se le había cruzado―, un poco más fuerte y yo también habría caído. _

_Blaise Zabini lo miraba desde arriba con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse._

―_Cierra la boca Zabini, no nos habríamos tropezado si te hubieras apartado. ―respondió el pelirrojo de mala manera, rechazando la mano del italiano de un manotazo―, ¿O es que tú tampoco ves por donde caminas? _

―_Oh no, Weasley, yo sí que me fijo. Solo quería ver si ibas tan distraído que acabarías chocando conmigo. ¿Qué pasa, es que necesitas gafas como tu amigo Potter? _

_La sonrisa burlona de Zabini persistía, haciendo que Ron se enfadara más por momentos. _

―_Vale ―Ron respiró hondo, no quería empezar ninguna pelea con el Slytherin, no por lo menos cuando podía aparecer Peeves y chivarse a los profesores, o peor, que apareciese Hermione―, mira Zabini, si estas tan desequilibrado que te gusta ir chocándote con la gente por ahí, ¡bien por ti! Pero a mi déjame en paz._

_Y acto seguido se echó a caminar por donde había llegado Zabini, pero el italiano fue más rápido y le corto el paso._

― _¡Zabini déjame pasar! _

―_Eh deja que lo piense… no, va a ser que no. _

_Zabini miró de arriba abajo a Ron con total descaro, cosa que solo sirvió para enfadarlo aun más._

― _¿Qué demonios quieres Zabini?_

― _¿Sabías que te queda genial ese aspecto de niño rebelde? ―preguntó de improvisto ignorando la anterior pregunta de Ron―. Ya sabes, así… sin la túnica, con las mangas de la camisa arremangadas, la corbata suelta y el pelo revuelto. _

_Blaise no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un segundo, consiguiendo que Ron se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba._

―_No sé qué tramas serpiente, pero si es una estúpida broma tuya y de tus amiguitos te vas a enterar de lo que es bueno. Así que déjame tranquilo. Ni siquiera sé que haces aquí, ¡deberías estar haciendo tu ronda en las mazmorras!_

_Ron se giró y comenzó a caminar por donde había venido, era el primer día de ese trimestre, no se podía meter en una pelea tan sumamente rápido. Pero al igual que antes, Blaise fue más rápido y le volvió a cortar el paso._

― _¡Que me dejes pasar! _

―_Ya te he dicho que no. ―dijo con voz serena―. Además, esto es divertido ―siguió hablando, más para sí mismo que para Ron. _

_Pero eso no quita que el pelirrojo no lo escuchara._

―_O te apartas, o te aparto yo por la fuerza. ―amenazó Ron sacando su varita y apuntándole al pecho._

_Blaise sacó su varita igual de rápido y apuntó a su vez al Gryffindor. Justo cuando iban a empezar lanzarse hechizos, la voz de Malfoy los interrumpió._

― _¡Zabini, quieres dejar de meterte en líos de una vez! ¡Eres prefecto, da ejemplo! ―gritó desde el otro lado del pasillo―, Pansy ya se fue a la Sala Común, es hora de irnos también._

―_Esta vez te has librado Weasley, a ver qué tal te las apañas la próxima vez. ―amenazó el italiano antes de emprender el camino hacia Draco._

―_No habrá próxima vez Zabini, porque antes de que abras la boca, estarás en el suelo llorando como una niña. ―respondió lo suficientemente alto como para que Zabini lo escuchara._

Si Malfoy no hubiera aparecido en ese preciso momento, quien sabe como hubiera acabado esa pelea. No sabía qué demonios le había picado a Zabini, pero la próxima vez que se le acercara lo iba a destrozar a maldiciones.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. Espero que os haya gustado. Un besazo.

El proximo sábado más.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 3**

Ron y Harry corrían por los pasillos de Hogwarts, camino a las mazmorras, en dirección al aula de pociones. La clase había empezado hacía quince minutos.

Se habían levantado tarde, muy tarde y no habían tenido tiempo ni de desayunar. Además, Hermione se había puesto hecha una furia con ellos por haberla ignorado esa mañana mientras trataba de despertarlos.

Levantarse tarde no hubiera supuesto un problema para llegar a la clase de Snape, es mas hubieran podido llegar casi a tiempo. El verdadero problema se lo encontraron a mitad del camino, cuando Peeves hizo acto de presencia y les gasto una de sus típicas bromas, retrasándolos.

―Harry, ¿no crees que sería mejor saltarnos la clase? Digo, quitar puntos, nos los habrán quitado ya de todas maneras. ―sugirió Ron con la voz entrecortada de tanto correr, aligerando el paso al llegar a las mazmorras―, si no vamos, al menos nos evitaremos ser humillados por Snape

―No Ron, olvídalo, es el primer día y no quiero dar tan rápido motivos a Snape para castigarme. Además ya estamos llegando, no quiero dar la vuelta y tener que toparme con Peeves de nuevo.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, vieron que había alguien más en la entrada de la clase, dándoles la espalda.

― ¿Malfoy?

El aludido se giró al escuchar su nombre con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

―Potter, Weasley ―dijo a modo de saludo―. Ya decía yo que no os había visto ahí dentro.

― ¿Qué haces aquí fuera Malfoy? ¿Es que Snape se canso de ti tan rápido?

―Algo parecido. ―respondió ignorando el tono provocativo del Gryffindor―. Jamás creí que viviría para ver a Snape echando de clase a un Slytherin.

―No me creo que Snape haya echado a su alumno favorito de clases. ―siguió conversando Harry.

―Algo me dice que ya no soy su alumno favorito.

Draco se giró dándoles la espalda de nuevo y pegó la oreja a la puerta.

― ¿Qué tanto escuchas Malfoy? ―preguntó Ron curioso.

―En realidad nada. No consigo escuchar a Snape echándole la bronca a Longbottom.

― ¿Y ahora porque lo está regañando? ―volvió a preguntar Ron―, no le ha podido dar tiempo a hacer algo mal.

―Pues te sorprenderá saber que sí. ―respondió Malfoy con una ligera risa.

― ¿Le hiciste algo Malfoy?

El tono de Harry cambió a uno amenazante y se tensó al pensar en Malfoy adulterando la poción de Neville.

―Técnicamente no. Pero en todo caso, la explosión fue culpa de Snape por haberme obligado a sentarme con Longbottom.

― ¿Por qué Snape te obligaría a sentarte con Neville?

―Mi teoría es que esta tan sumamente enfadado conmigo, que tiene intención de hacerme la vida imposible el resto del curso. ―empezó a hablar Malfoy de forma tranquila.

―Bienvenido a mi mundo Malfoy. ―alardeó Harry con saña.

Draco lo miró unos segundo pensando si responderle o no, hasta que opto por ignorarlo y seguir.

―Estaba llegando a clase un poco tarde, pero lo suficientemente a tiempo como para que no me cerrara la puerta en las narices. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar me lo encontré por el camino, antes de que me diera tiempo a reaccionar aceleró el paso, tanto que casi se echa a correr, entró en clase y me cerró la puerta en las narices. ―terminó de contar frunciendo el ceño―. Rencoroso ―susurró de forma que solo Harry pudo oírlo.

Harry frunció el ceño por la historia y siguió escuchando.

―Al final, cuando logré entrar, Severus me obligó a sentarme con Longbottom, a quien casi le da un infarto al verme. De ahí que nada más empezar la poción, la hiciera estallar y que Snape empezara a quitar punto como un energúmeno.

― ¿No acabas de decir que no te habían quitado puntos Malfoy? ―preguntó de vuelta Harry.

―Y no me los han quitado, a mí me han castigado hoy por la noche, os han quitado a vosotros, diez puntos para ser exactos, diez puntos que se sumaran a los que Snape os quitará por llegar… ¿Qué? ¿Veinte minutos tarde?

― ¡Maldición! Harry no podemos entrar, Snape nos matará, o peor nos castigará junto al hurón.

―Que agradable volver a las viejas costumbres comadreja. ―dijo con sorna Draco.

―Cállate Malfoy, ni si quiera sé que haces aquí hablando tan tranquilamente con nosotros.

A Ron no le gustaba darse cuenta de lo pacifica de la situación con Malfoy.

―Relájate Weasley.

―Malfoy. ―llamó Harry para distraer al rubio y así evitar una pelea.

Cuando Draco se giró a mirarle, Harry se dio cuenta de algo en lo que no se había fijado al llegar junto a él.

― ¿Y tu piercing?

La cara de Malfoy estaba despejada de cualquier joya.

― ¿El piercing? Parkinson se coló en la habitación de chicos anoche y me lo quitó.

―Ayer estaba histérica. ―recordó Harry con una sonrisa―. Aun así, ¿no deberías tener un agujero en la ceja?

―Nott me dio una crema para cerrarlo, creo que está aliado con Pansy ―respondió con una sonrisa suave Draco―. Deberíais iros, si Snape os ve, la lleváis clara.

Ron miraba la escena atónito, si no fuera porque él mismo estaba ahí, no se habría creído que Harry y Malfoy estaban hablando de forma cordial.

Por el mismísimo Merlín, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo allí? ¿Se había perdido algo?

―Una última cosa antes de que os vayáis. ―llamó Draco cuando Harry y Ron habían empezado a caminar―, ¿Quién es la mujer que está dando clases junto a Snape?

― ¿La profesora Baker? ¿No te hablaron de ella?

―No, la verdad es que estaban más ocupados interrogándome sobre donde estuve que contándome sobre las novedades del colegio.

―Es una profesora de apoyo. Debido a la batalla final, muchos no pudimos hacer los TIMOs y los pocos que tuvieron oportunidad de hacerlos no los superaron. El director propuso a la junta escolar que los repitiéramos este año y teniendo en cuenta las calificaciones anteriores y las carreras que vamos a elegir cada uno, pusieron a la profesora Baker para ayudarnos a superar los TIMOs en función de las asignaturas que necesitemos ―explicó Harry casi del tirón―. También sustituye a Remus en las clases de DCAO cuando hay luna llena.

―Ah… ¿entonces solo nos da clase a los de sexto?

―No también les da clases a los de quinto por la misma razón. Y al resto del colegio que tenga DCAO.

―Que bien informado estás Potter. Si que se lo ha montado bien Arianne. ―esto último se lo dijo así mismo con burla. ―Será mejor que os marchéis ya, no vaya a ser que Snape salga y os vea aquí.

Draco volvió a darles la espalda mientras que Harry y Ron se fueron rumbo a las cocinas, ya que tenían más de hora y media libre podían aprovecharla en desayunar como era debido.

―Harry ¿Qué se supone que ha sido eso? ―preguntó Ron una vez salieron de las mazmorras.

― ¿A qué te refieres?

―A la conversación de hace un rato. A ese "Oh Draco, ¿qué tal?" "Hola Harry, yo muy bien, estoy espiando a mi padrino, ¿y tú qué tal?"

Ron imitaba a Malfoy terriblemente mal.

― ¿Me vas a decir que soy el único que notó lo extraño que fue la conversación?

―Estas sacando las cosas de quicio Ron.

―No, no lo hago. Lo que está pasando no es normal. Malfoy llegó ayer y tú te comportas como si fueseis amigos de toda la vida.

Harry lo miraba atónito, menos mal que ya sabía que Ron era propenso a exagerar.

―Solo dices estupideces Ron. Está bien, estoy siendo más amable con Malfoy ¿y sabes qué? Voy a seguir siéndolo. ―la cara de Ron ante esa afirmación era todo un poema―. Ron… acabamos de pasar por una guerra, y no solo tú y yo. Si Malfoy ha decidido dejar su guerrilla adolescente que tenía contra nosotros, estoy bien con eso. Quién sabe lo que le habrá pasado estos últimos seis meses, pero si es la razón por la que ha "madurado", lo acepto.

El pelirrojo no parecía muy conforme con esa respuesta y para ser sinceros él tampoco lo estaba, pero no iba a atacar a Malfoy por una mala sensación. No tenía ni las ganas, ni las fuerzas para hacerlo.

El resto del camino hasta las cocinas fue en silencio, cada uno iba metido en su propio mundo; Ron volvía a rememorar la noche anterior, tratando de recordar algún indicio o provocación que le hubieran dado pie a Zabini a tomarla con él.

Harry, por su parte, tenía la mente en varias cosas a la vez. Por un lado, pensaba en el fin de semana, había quedado en ir a casa de Sirius porque este le quería contar algo importante, pero últimamente su padrino se emocionaba por todo, asique no esperaba gran cosa.

Remus le había dicho que desde que Sirius habían sido declarado inocente, disfrutaba de cada aspecto de su nueva vida al máximo, así que, cada vez que compraba algo nuevo en una tienda, hablaba con alguien por la calle sin que la gente gritara asustada o salía en su forma de Hocicos sin temor a que lo atraparan, llamaba a alguien para contarlo.

Eso le llevó a recordar una tarde que pasó con Sirius y Remus antes de ir a casa de Hermione. Se habían encontrado a Snape en la librería Flourish y Blotts y Sirius no había perdido la oportunidad de ir a molestarlo.

Los insultos no se hicieron esperar y para fastidio de Sirius, Snape se había vuelto aún más hábil en devolverle las provocaciones. Por mucho que Sirius provocaba, Snape le devolvía el insulto de la misma manera, sin amedrentarse ni un poquito. Incluso Sirius le recordó, para humillarlo, una anécdota que Remus le había contado de las clases, en la cual la profesora Baker había derramado sin querer una poción especial para el pelo sobre él, dejándolo completamente rubio.

Llegados a ese punto, Snape sacó la varita para maldecirlo por haberle recordado tan humillante momento. Por suerte, para la tienda, Remus paró a ambos magos antes de que comenzaran la tercera Guerra Mágica ellos solitos.

Harry rió para sí mismo recordando a Snape rubio, a Remus echando a los alumnos de la clase y a la profesora Baker pidiéndole disculpas a Snape, por su torpeza.

En un momento de lucidez, antes de que le entrara un ataque de risa que luego tendría que explicar a Ron, tuvo un breve flash de cuando Malfoy le preguntó por la profesora Baker.

―Eh, Ron… ―llamó la intención de su amigo, que devoraba su desayuno como si no hubiera un mañana.

― ¿Queh? ―preguntó con la boca llena.

―Cuando estábamos antes con Malfoy y nos preguntó por la profesora Baker. ¿Recuerdas si dijimos su nombre en algún momento?

Ron tragó toda la comida que tenía en la boca y frunció en seño extrañado por la pregunta. Hizo memoria, y si había que ser sinceros, ni él mismo sabía el nombre de esa profesora.

―Pues, no, creo que no lo dijimos. ¿Por qué?

―Es que acabo de recordar que cuando le explicamos que es lo que hacía la profesora, el dijo, "que bien se lo ha montado Arianne"

'_Arianne, así que ese era su nombre'_

― ¿Y…? ―No, en serio, ¿a qué demonios venia todo eso con la profesora nueva y Malfoy?

Harry miró por unos segundos a Ron, esperando a ver si lograba unir todas las piezas del rompecabezas por sí solo, pero no parecía que fuera a ir demasiado rápido.

―Que si ni tú ni yo le dijimos su nombre, ¿cómo podía saberlo?

Aquella conversación le parecía al pelirrojo cada vez más surrealista. Empezaba a creer que Harry solo le quería hablar del Slytherin sin importar sobre que tratara el tema.

―Y yo que sé compañero, lo habrá oído en clase.

―No, no, Malfoy dijo que cuando entró, lo sentaron directamente con Neville, y personalmente no creo que le preguntara a él.

Ron lo miró un momento y suspiró. No sabía cómo seguir esa conversación, en lo que a él respectaba, Malfoy le daba igual, no quería pasar su desayuno hablado del hurón, suficientes problemas tenía con una serpiente como para ahora tener que estar pendiente de otra.

No le gustaba eso, Harry tenía esa cara de cuando creía que pasaba algo. Si seguía por ese camino se obsesionaría y luego querría saber que esconde Malfoy.

― ¿No me dijiste hace un rato que dejará a Malfoy en paz? ¿Qué te daba igual que estuviera así de raro?

Harry se quedó un momento pensativo ante eso. Era cierto, le había echado la bronca por ese motivo, pero Ron solo se había puesto tonto porque Malfoy estaba siendo simpático, lo suyo sí era importante.

Al segundo de haber pensado aquello, se sintió estúpido. Se estaba volviendo paranoico porque Malfoy sabía el nombre de una profesora.

― ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón Ron, soy un exagerado. Creo que es por tanta falta de actividad.

Harry y Ron se sonrieron cómplices. El pelirrojo dio unos golpecitos de apoyo en la espalda a su amigo y siguió desayunando.

Una hora después, Harry y Ron iban camino a la clase de Transformaciones junto a Hermione, que seguía enfada con ellos. Cuando se encontraron, la chica les explicó que Snape les había quitado puntos, tal como habían previsto y les aconsejó que trataran de no cruzárselo lo que restaba de día.

Llegaron al aula un cuarto de hora antes de que la clase empezara, por lo que aun no había demasiados alumnos ahí.

Harry y Ron se sentaron juntos en una de las mesas y Hermione frente a ellos. Empezaron a contarle a Hermione todo lo que había pasado con Malfoy fuera de clase, y mientras Ron le explicaba a la chica el repentino ataque de paranoia de Harry, este escuchó un par de voces conocidas.

―Zabini quédate quieto. Deja en paz a Weasley. ―Esa era la voz de Malfoy a sus espaldas.

Escuchar la voz del rubio detrás de él hizo que se tensara de golpe y recordara su inquietud de esa mañana.

―Prometo que me portare bien ―prometió Zabini.

Dos segundos después vio a Zabini aparecer por su costado, rodear la mesa y sentarse junto a Hermione, justo enfrente de Ron.

Ron se tensó nada más ver en su campo de visión al italiano. Harry notó como Ron se quedaba rígido y ponía su espalda recta en señal de incomodidad.

―Buenos días ―saludó el italiano con una gran sonrisa sin quitar la vista de Ron.

―Buenos días Zabini. ―saludó Hermione, parecía divertirle de que el Slytherin estuviera allí sentado.

―Hola. ―fue el escueto saludo de Harry que todavía no había procesado como reaccionar con Zabini allí.

Ron mantuvo el silencio sin dejar de mirar molesto a Zabini.

Harry mandó una mirada inquisidora a Hermione, esperaba una explicación exhaustiva más delante de lo que ocurría en esa mesa, ella sonrió en respuesta y volvió a dirigir su mirada a Ron y Zabini.

― ¿Qué miras Zabini? ―preguntó Ron agresivo, empezando a ponerse nervioso por la insistente mirada del chico sin pronuncia palabra alguna.

― ¿No es obvio?

Ron hizo el ademan de levantarse para responderle con un insulto a Zabini, pero la voz seria de McGonnagal lo interrumpió.

―Sr. Zabini vuelva a su sitio o siéntese correctamente ahora mismo. Sabe muy bien que no tolero ningún tipo de altercado en clase.

Blaise no dijo nada, simplemente se levantó y volvió junto a Malfoy, que lo recibió con una sonrisa socarrona.

La clase empezó de manera normal. A Harry aún le picaba el gusanillo de saber que ocurría entre su amigo y Zabini, pero cada vez que preguntaba a Ron, él solo respondía con un "_Zabini, que es idiota. Le faltó oxigeno al nacer"_

Y Hermione lo ignoraba cruelmente, en esos momentos solo tenía oídos para las explicaciones de McGonnagal.

Volvió a pincharla con su varita, dándole a entender que no pararía hasta que le hiciera caso.

―Por Merlín Harry, para. ―susurró Hermione dándose la vuelta.

―No hasta que me digas que pasa, Ron no me lo quiere explicar.

―Eso es porque ni Ron sabe lo que pasa. ―susurró aun más bajo para que el pelirrojo no les escuchara.

― ¿Qué?

¿Cómo no iba a saber Ron lo que ocurría, si era de él de quien hablaban?

―Tú solo observa Harry.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de girarse para seguir atendiendo a la profesora, que en ese momento regañaba a Finnegan por no haber convertido la rama en una culebrilla y, para horror de la profesora Baker, haberlo conseguido con su pelo, que había pasado de castaño a un montón de culebrillas verdes.

―Por lo menos no se lo ha quemado. ―bromeó Ron de mejor humor.

Harry sonrió y luego suspiró frustrado. ¿Qué observara el qué?

Eso hizo, se dedicó el resto de la semana a observarlos. Empezó a notar las constantes miradas de Zabini a Ron, la manera que tenía de no respetar su espacio personal durante las clases y las constantes crispaciones de Ron cada vez que el italiano estaba cerca.

Pero también reparó en que el italiano aprovechaba para sacar de sus casillas al pelirrojo a la menor oportunidad y en cada ocasión Ron reaccionaba insultándolo o amenazándolo con enviarle alguna maldición, reacciones que Zabini ignoraba olímpicamente y seguía provocando.

Más adelante Ron le contó sus encuentros con Zabini y sus constantes intentos de pelea.

Durante esa semana también se dedicó a observar a Malfoy, no porque lo hiciera intencionadamente, sino porque al estar casi siempre con Zabini había sido involuntario.

Sí, porque que Malfoy acabará de llegar, después de seis meses desaparecido y se pasará la semana entera ignorándolo olímpicamente, no le molestaba, ni le causaba una horrible curiosidad que le hormigueaba cada día más. No.

Solo un poco.

En realidad bastante, pero era solo porque tras cinco años de peleas, creía conocer algo a Malfoy y que lo ignorara solo hacía que sus ideas conspiratorias resurgieran con más fuerza.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana :) ¿Qué les pareció?**


End file.
